bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelsea Kane
| occupation = Actress, singer, voice actress | yearsactive = 2003–present |image_size = 250px |location = Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. |othername = Chelsea Staub |URL = http://www.chelseakane.com/}} Chelsea Kane Staub (born September 15, 1988) is an american actress and singer professionaly known as Chelsea Kane since December 2010. She was born in Phoenix, Arizona and she is the only child of John and Becky Staub. She is perhaps best known for her role of Stella Malone in the Disney Channel sitcom television series Jonas L.A.. Kane currently voices Bea Goldfishberg in the Disney Channel animated television series Fish Hooks and portrays the role of Riley Perrin in the ABC Family sitcom Baby Daddy. Early life Kane is the only daughter of Becky and John Staub. She is an alumna of Valley Youth Theatre. She attended Saguaro High School for one year before moving to Los Angeles. She also attended middle school at Mohave Middle School in Scottsdale. Career Kane made her first professional acting debut in the 2001 short film entitled Failure of Pamela Salt. She went on to guest star in the television series Cracking Up, Listen Up!, the pilot episode of Summerland and the 2004 direct-to-video film Arizona Summer. In 2007, Kane starred in her first theatrical film role as Meredith Baxter Dimly, in the film Bratz: The Movie, playing the film's primary antagonist. She performed two of the songs on the film's soundtrack. In 2008, she starred in the Disney Channel original film, Minutemen, as Stephanie Jameson. She also appeared in one episode of Wizards of Waverly Place (the episode, "The Supernatural") and she starred in the Disney Channel original film Starstruck (2010). She played the role of Stella Malone, the stylist and long time best friend of the band JONAS, in the Disney Channel series Jonas L.A., the series aired from 2009 to 2010. Since 2010, Kane began co-starring in the Disney Channel animated series Fish Hooks voicing the role of Bea Goldfishberg. In 2010, Kane filmed a web series called "The Homes". The series premiered on January 27, 2011 on Lockerz.com. Kane was one of the celebrity contestants in season 12 on the American ballroom competition Dancing With The Stars. Her professional partner was Mark Ballas, a two-time champion of the series. She made it to the season finale, but finished in third place behind Hines Ward and Kirstie Alley. In 2012, Kane joined the cast of the final season of The CW's One Tree Hill in a recurring role. She played a character named Tara, who is a love interest for Kane's boyfriend Stephen Coletti's character, Chase. As of 2012, Kane currently co-stars as Riley Perrin in the ABC Family sitcom Baby Daddy. ''Dancing with the Stars'' performances Chelsea Kane's partner was Mark Ballas. *In week 7, Donnie Burns was the guest judge and scored the dances. *On the finale, Chelsea Kane received third place despite tying for the top of the leaderboard, topping the leaderboard for 6 other dances throughout the season, and having the second highest average in the season. *Average: 26.1 Filmography Discography Awards and Nominations Category:Bratz: Motion Picture